


Dr. Pepper Incident

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 别惹自贩机
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Dr. Pepper Incident

“你再叫一次试试。”Keith龇牙咧嘴、热汗淋淋地威胁道。他面前十吨重的铁皮盒子拒不理会，货架上一排排挂着沁凉水珠的饮料瓶肯定在嘲笑他，卡机傲慢地哔了三声，显示：扣款失败。

他已经准备抬起一只脚试验一下这小怪物的皮有多厚。“Keith？！”Shiro的声音传过来，活像头回听到孩子讲脏话的家长。他没能及时刹住火气，猛地转过头：“干什么？”

“你在干什么？”好友惊魂未定地走过来，按了按他的肩膀，“破坏公物可不是好事情。”

“这破玩意儿不识别我的识别码！”Keith阴沉地说道，感觉喉咙随时会自燃起来。

对方闻言露出一丝微笑，转过头熟练地在键盘按下几个号码。是Keith最喜欢的软饮。他的怒气为这个动作烟消云散，然而还噘着嘴，看Shiro输入自己的识别码。

哔。哔。哔。扣款失——

“够了，”Keith冷静地伸出一只手，“现在我就砸了这鬼东西。”

“只是饮料而已，”Shiro无奈道，一手叉在腰间，“你出去十分钟都没回来，我还以为怎么了。”

Keith差点翻个白眼。Shiro是个好人，真的，但他对饮料的品味差得可以。光美国就有三百种以上口味的可乐，他非偏爱一种令人发指的紫甘蓝调味，Pidge曾形容那味道就像放了太久的洗手液。还有胡椒博士，Keith十三岁的时候喝了一口，到现在还痛恨这个把它创造出来的世界。

“你说想喝胡椒博士。”他说。手指在玻璃板上敲了敲。Shiro看了他片刻，随后说：“让我试试。”

他活动了一下那只机械手，小心地按在数码显示屏上。一道蓝光闪过，饮料罐爆炸了。

Keith还不太确定自己看到了些什么。电流过载引起的爆破从最左排开始，胡椒博士先身士卒，并带动旁边的樱桃可乐和柠檬水一起挣脱易拉罐的束缚，宝矿力和激浪也未能幸免于难，狭小空间里突然充盈过多二氧化碳使得自贩机的玻璃发出悲鸣，眼见就要撑出蛛网裂痕。Shiro在一切变得无可挽回之前惊慌地大喊“跑！跑！跑！”并疯狂推着Keith往拐角冲去。他俩像两只偷吃了人家菜园的兔子越跑越快，谁也没敢细听墙后恐怖的玻璃炸裂声响。

五分钟以后，他们萎靡地坐在被太阳晒得像煎锅的台阶上，裤线被糖水溅得精湿。有人满脸狐疑地走了过去，Keith朝他背影大吼“这只是苏打水！”

Shiro捏着凉冰冰的汽水瓶笑出声。他拿那东西的动作仿佛生怕把它握炸了一样。“不管怎么样你——我是说我们努力过了。”他装模作样地总结道，过来往Keith嘴唇用力撞了一口。

“喝你的饮料吧。”Keith说着，咂了咂嘴。胡椒博士真是难喝极了。

END


End file.
